Nature's Way
by YoungAndRestless
Summary: The Chipettes gain another sister, Rachel, in this fanfic focused on my favorite couple, Simon & Jeanette! When Rachel and Jeanette both fall for the same boy, things get complicated! CGI, rated M for some LEMONS! If sexual explicitly isn't something you enjoy, and the idea of incest between siblings doesn't interest you... well, you've been warned!Alvin and the Chipmunks
1. Maple Madness

**In this fanfiction, the Chipettes number has raised to four, not three sisters. The fourth sister's name is Rachel, and is often called Rae. With dark, nearly black fur, she's feisty and sassy, often feeling more comfortable around the Chipmunks than her sisters. She is the second smallest girl, only taller than Eleanor. Light brown eyes and a constant, stray away hair behind her right ear are her physical characteristics. Her hair is pulled into a braid over her left shoulder. She wears a yellow dress. She plays the role as the rapper in the Chipettes group, often sharing duets with Alvin. She plays the role of the hardworker; not as confident as Brittney, not as smart as Jeanette, and not as sympathetic as Eleanor, Rachel keeps her head down and always offers help. Rachel is the second oldest, born before Jeanette and after Brittney. Based off of the 2007 movies, the characters are intended to be imagined in CGI form, and all seven chipmunks live as Dave's adopted children. The story takes place in between the second and third movies; the Squeakuel and Chipwrecked.**

 **Enjoy!**

The alarm clocks blaring scream dragged the teenagers from their dreams. It had been several weeks since their duo performance had won West Eastman High $25,000, and although everyone knew they were world famous performers, day by day, they were beginning to be able to fit in more and more into the swing of high school. While Alvin missed the fawning girls and autographs, Jeanette was relieved to finally being able to walk to Algebra class without anyone mobbing her.

Theodore and Eleanor hopped out of bed first, sheepishly smiling at each other before racing to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was still getting used to the idea of living with each other. The Chipettes had come to California with the dream of meeting their boy band crushes, and now, sharing the same bedroom with them, things felt like a daydream. Sure, tons of teenage girls dream of meeting their idols, but the Chipettes and Chipmunks were official adoptive brothers and sisters. To Rachel, being the sister to Alvin and Theodore was pleasant; she was very family oriented, and gaining two brothers when she had only grew up with females gave her a release to her sassy, more masculine side. But Simon…

When the Chipettes first saw the Chipmunks through the window of a human's house on television performing How We Roll, they couldn't believe their eyes.

 _You know you got it made_ _  
_ _When you drop an Escalade_ _  
_ _For the drop top, iced out, rocks hot_ _  
_ _Dropping dollars, ladies holler, hey_ _  
_ _Gotta get that cream_ …

The four sisters had always dreamed of the spotlight and the stage, but to the world, they were rodents. Now, seeing these three boys on stage, being shouted after and having countless swooning fans, the idea of their own debut made all of them wiggle and twirl with excitement on the tree branch they were watching from.

As the Chipmunks sang and danced in their silver bodysuits, they watched as the words of the songs no longer matched the Chipmunk's lips. Confused, they watched as Alvin, the main vocalist of the group, clamored onto the lens of the lead camera. "Hey Ian! Kiss my furry cheeks!" The chaos that followed was mayhem, and the screen suddenly changed to commercial as the music television station changed from live broadcasting to an old 80's rock documentary. Disappointed, the girls went back to their nest , and began curling up to go to sleep.

Into the darkness, Rachel, the most open minded and out spoken of the four, smiled. "That Simon fellow is cute." The girls all squealed, each beginning to babble over each other.

"Theodore's eyes are just so green, I can't belie—"

"Did you hear Alvin's voice? He sounds like an angel sent fro-"

"Who can even look at Alvin when his adorable brother is-"

"He's the leader, Eleanor, I think most people are looking at him!" As Brittney and Eleanor gushed over one another, Rae glanced over to Jeanette, who was smiling.

"Phew! I'm glad someone else was thinking the same thing!" She sighed. She crawled over to Rachel, and the two had stayed up for the majority of the night, giggling about how handsome they found him. As Brittney suggested they followed their dreams and seek stardom, and plans were made to travel to the west coast, Jeanette and Rachel girlishly daydreamed and spoke of the tallest chipmunk, enjoying the ability to blab to someone else about their celebrity crush and never irritate them. Both enjoyed hearing what the other had to say, and even when Brittney and Eleanor found their adoration frustrating, they could still whisper to one another about their adulation without fear of repercussion.

That all seemed like ages ago. Now that they all lived together, the girls found the boys were just regular kids, like themselves. That, however, made it all the better. Their celebrity crushes weren't on some high pedestal they could never reach; they were regular, relatable, teenage boys. There wasn't any awkward fan-girling or drooling sessions. It was just everyday life.

When the others weren't around, Jeanette and Rachel would still giggle about how fond they were of Simon Seville. However, as time had gone on, Jeanette had noticed that, not only was Rachel isolating herself from Simon, but also from Jeanette herself. Their late night gossip sessions and secret, hidden smiles whenever Simon did something rather cute were becoming fewer and farther between. Jeanette was worried she had done something to upset her older sister, and Jeanette, hating conflict, but hating confrontation more, hadn't questioned Rachel.

As the rest of the chipmunks slowly followed the two youngsters' to breakfast, Brittney ran and commandeered the bathroom first. Afraid of being seen in a state of non-perfection, she made a point of doing her makeup and hair before joining everyone else at the table.

Alvin hopped onto the countertop, grabbing several toaster waffles and drowning them in syrup. As he asked Eleanor to pass the berries, he failed to notice the rising syrup levels as it overflowed onto the countertop.

"Alvin!" Simon barked. His older brother, noticing the mess, chuckled nervously. As Brittney hopped onto the counter, her paws stepped into a messy puddle of sticky sugar.

"Ugh! Geez!" Brittney tried licking her hands, then tried wiping off the mess with a paper towel, only to have it stick, rip, and shred, leaving fibers all over her paws that wouldn't come off. "Nice going, Alvin," she growled.

"Hey! If you would've gotten here with everyone else, you would've been on the counter and well out of my way before any of this happened!" defended Alvin. As Brittney walked across the counter top, sticky little paw prints were left in her wake.

"Britt, you're making a mess!" snapped Rachel as she hopped across to the sink and began soaking a wash cloth. She began mopping up the trail when all small yip of surprise caught her attention.

"Guys, it's almost 6:45, we are going to miss the bus!" Simon cried.

"But the mess, I'm not done cleaning yet!" Rachel's eyes blinked rapidly, appraising the left over goo.

"No time, Rae, we've gotta go," Eleanor said nudging her to the door.

"What a waste of syrup…"Theodore pouted, before following the others out the door. Brittney's paws, which she was never able to clean, left a further trail of sticky paw prints across the kitchen floor, the living room, and out the door. After only a few moments, a loud, extended scream of, "ALLLLVINNNNN," reached Alvin's perked ears.

"Don't stop," gasped Simon, as they all kept running for the bus stop. Barely catching it on time, the Chipmunks chose to sit near the front. Alvin sat confidently next to Brittney wagging his eyes at her, as she chastised him for getting the pair in trouble. Jeanette sat next to Alvin, with still room for one other Chipette next to her. She smiled at Rachel as she hopped on the bus. Rachel smiled warmly back, but instead of taking the place next to Jeanette, Rachel sat across the aisle, with Theodore and Eleanor, giggling with them about the syrup trouble.

Jeanette felt slightly rejected, but suddenly, her view of her sisters and adoptive brother was blocked by a blue mass. Jeanette looked up nervously over the rim of her purple glasses at Simon. He cleared his throat, itching the nape of his neck, and readjusting his glasses. "Do you, uh, m-m-mind if I take that spot?" He asked, gesturing to the place Jeanette had saved for Rachel.

"Oh, no, of course," squeaked Jeanette, scooting even further to give him more room. As Simon took a seat next to her, Jeanette saw Rachel peeking at her. When Rachel's brown eyes met Jeanette's lilac ones, Rachel gave her a quick smirk before turning her head to Eleanor, who was describing her love for caramel to Theodore. Jeanette sat back and stared straight ahead, unsure of how to start a conversation with her counterpart. 


	2. Captivated by Two

For what seemed like one of the first times in his life, Simon was thoroughly and completely confused. Jeanette was smart, beautiful and tranquil; Simon shared much of his personality with her. If Simon could have created the perfect girl for himself, Jeanette would've been the exact result. It was clear they were compatible and they got along well, even though they were both shy around one another.

But whenever Simon daydreamed about Jeanette, he found his thoughts also drifting to Rachel. Rachel was everything Jeanette wasn't: outspoken, sassy, confident, adventurous. She offered her help at every opportunity, and genuinely cared for everyone, going out of her way to ask how everyone's day was going. She put others before herself selflessly, and even though she couldn't quite match wits with Simon or Jeanette, she worked harder than both of them, and almost had as good of grades as them, never afraid to ask questions. Simon felt ashamed, thinking of two girls at once, and sisters, at that! He felt confused and frustrated, unsure of what to do.

As the bus pulled into the school parking lot, Rachel jumped off her seat first, then turned and helped Theodore and Eleanor down before running off the bus. Jeanette brushed past Simon and ran to catch up. Jeanette fell into pace with the others just as they were laughing at one of Eleanor's jokes. Rachel glanced over and saw her purple robed sister next to her. She smiled warmly.

"Hi, sissy," she said, lovingly grabbing her sister's hand. Jeanette smiled in return and repositioned her glasses. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all began to head to home room together, while the Chipettes headed in the opposite direction to their first class.

"Ugh, Alvin is such a pain, this is so unfair, I'm going to be blamed for that mess," Brittney groaned, rubbing her temples. Eleanor gently patted her sister's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You didn't seem too upset on the bus, when he draped his arm around your shoulders," grinned Jeanette, dodging around some careless student's legs as they walked through the four of them.

"Yes, well, you didn't seem upset either when Simon sat next to you!" Brittney retorted. Eleanor and Rachel giggled, winking at Jeanette's red face.

"I'd actually saved the seat for you, Rae," Jeanette said as they walked through the door into first period. Brittney and Eleanor had reabsorbed into a separate conversation, and were no longer paying attention.

"It's alright, I really wanted to see the showdown between Eleanor and Theo," grinned Rachel. "Caramel versus Chocolate: Battle of the Century. Who will win?" Jeanette laughed as the teacher called their attention to the front of the room. Brittney immediately checked out and stared out the window, while Rachel yanked out a tiny notebook and began taking furious notes. Eleanor listened politely, though not intently, and Jeanette mentally absorbed everything the teacher said.

As passing period started, the sisters left the room first, eager to move on with the day. The boys met them in the hallway, and the seven walked to the next class together. Rachel and Jeanette were discussing the importance of defoliants in the Vietnam War, still engrossed in the lecture from history. Simon, attracted to the intelligent discussion, began walking next to Rachel, putting her in the middle between himself and Jeanette. At his arrival, Rachel's interest and investment in the conversation immediately slackened, and eventually, she melted back from in between the two and joined the conversation Theodore and Brittney were having about their next concert.

Jeanette noted her absence sadly, wondering why she had suddenly gotten the cold shoulder. Simon sighed inwardly but continued talking to Jeanette with gusto, frustrated that he wasn't able to talk to them both, but not wanting Jeanette to think he wasn't happy to be talking to her all the same.

"Definitely should open with a number that says, "BANG!"" Brittney was discussing the lineup of songs for the concert they were performing at the next evening. She hoped this Friday would zoom by so she could be back on stage already!

"Well, how about we do I Like It Like That?" suggested Theodore.

"I vote for Dynamite," Rachel said, the bass and rhythm already in her head.

"I don't care how we start, as long as we get to do our special number!" Eleanor squeaked, a huge grin plastered to her face. Theodore's confusion was apparent.

"Wait, we have a special number?" Theodore questioned. Rachel shot Eleanor a meaningful glare before sharing a knowing and secret smirk with Brittney.

"No, YOU don't but WE do." The girls all giggled, leaving Theodore feeling very confused. "You'll know about it soon enough," continued Rachel.

"Rachel is helping the rest of us embrace our seductive side!" squealed Eleanor.

"Ellie, stop right there, before you give the rest of it away too!" Brittney laughed. Theodore looked at Rachel, flustered and still very confused. She smiled at him, gave him a secretive wink, before making some excuse to walk ahead a little and rejoin the conversation that Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin were having.


	3. Harmonizing and Daydreams

When the final school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, all seven of the furry students raced to the front of the school, to begin walking home together. Taking the bus would be faster, but today, to day before the concert, the chipmunks wanted to have the privacy of walking home with each other so they could practice singing and discussing plans.

"Alright, Britt, go ahead and start again, this time, try and hit that transitory note a little higher," Alvin said. In the Chipettes, Brittney was the lead vocalist; Jeanette usually sang the descants, her high pitched voice soaring and adding flair to the lyrics. Eleanor usually sang the bridges between verses and the echoes, while Rachel focused on rapping the fast parts and adding in occasional improvisational rapped undertones. Brittney took a deep breath.

 _Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_

 _I was in your sights, and you got me alone,_

 _You found me,_

As Eleanor joined in,

 _You found me, you found me, me, me, me, me._

Jeanette, bobbing her head in time to the beats, inhaled through her nose, and began to sing an underlying tone that occasionally rose over the main lyrics.

 _Yay ey yay ey yeahhhhhhh… You were always trouble…_

The girls harmonized, singing Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble, and prepared themselves for a shift in pace as Alvin began, the Chipettes dynamics softened slowly so Alvin's voice became more noticeable as he sang:

 _It's going down,_

 _I'm yelling "Timber!"_

 _You better move_

 _You better dance_

Quietly, so as to be like an afterthought, Theodore whispered,

 _You better dance_

Before increasing his volume and singing with Alvin,

 _Let's make a night you won't remember_

 _I'll be the one, you won't forget.._

Simon took a deep breath, and belted:

 _YOU WON'T FORGEEEET!_

All the chipmunks, save for Rachel, began vocalizing and singing, creating a non verbal bridge between the end of the chorus and Rachel's rap. Rachel bounced her head took a deep breath, and began.

 _Look up in the sky!_

 _It's a bird, It's a plane!_

 _Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing change._

 _Live in hotels, swing on planes,_

 _Blessed to say, Money ain't a thang!_

 _Club jumpin' like LeBron now,_

The other chipmunks sang: _Voli!_

Rachel rapped again; _Order me another round!_

And her siblings responded: _homie!_

Rachel smiled, and finished off her rap.

 _We about to clown, wild!_

 _Cause it's about to go down!_

All the chipmunks began singing, their voices intricately twisting and layering.

 _It's going down, I'm yelling_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in,_

 _So shame on me_

 _Now! Spin your partner round and round, end of the night,_

 _It's going down,_

 _Oh! Trouble, Trouble, Trouble,_

 _I'm yelling_

 _The joke is on me_

 _Hey yay yay…_

Theodore finished the song on a lower note, and the silence that followed was thoughtful. "Great job, Rachel," Simon whispered, not wanting to disturb the other's thoughts.

"Me?" Rachel said a little louder. "Did you not HEAR Jeanette's descant over the ending mash up?" With that, the group burst into chatter, compliments and constructive criticism abound. Simon smiled at Jeanette, giving her a stuttered compliment. He was slightly upset that Rachel had ignored his compliment, but Jeanette's eyes lit up at his words, and he quickly forgot his upset. Rachel took a deep breath, glad to have deflected Simon's attention to her younger sister.

As the teenagers walked through the front door, they were met with an angry Dave; exactly _why_ was there maple syrup in the foyer? Rachel, without a second thought, threw Alvin and Brittney under the bus and told Dave it had been the two of them. As Dave turned his glare upon the two, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Rachel all scampered away, unapologetic smiles thrown over their shoulders.

As the five shut their bedroom door to the berating Brittney and Alvin were receiving, the laughter and mockery that ensued was enough distraction for Jeanette to pull Rachel aside. While Theodore and Simon imitated Dave's shouting, much to Eleanor's delight, Rachel grinned lovingly at her sister.

"What's up, Jeanette?"

"Um, Rae, why have you been avoiding me?" Rachel scoffed and threw her arms around her taller sister's neck.

"Does it look like this is an avoidance tactic?" She wrapped her legs around Jeanette's waist and squished her cheek to Jeanette's, who squealed in surprise. "I don't think I could get much closer to you!" Rachel squeeze herself as close as possible; Jeanette's squeak caught the other's attention, and everyone began laughing, asking what was Rachel doing exactly. Rachel smiled and eventually disentangled herself from her sister, simply stating, "Proving to Jeanette that I love my sisters," before padding over to Eleanor and kissing her youngest sister loudly on the top of her head.

Simon smiled watching her; she was so loving and caring, how couldn't everyone find her alluring? As Jeanette's breathless giggle caught his attention, Simon's thoughts turned to the purple chipette instead. She was so quiet and shy, only he really knew how amazingly perfect she was. Simon sighed, frustrated, shaking his head. How could he simply let his mind wander between the two of them so easily? God, he must really be some sicko to think about two girls at the same time. But then again, the two of them…at the same time…

Simon shook his head more firmly than before, trying to shake the images out of his head. It was bad enough to daydream about even one girl in such a lewd way, but to think of two of them? Sisters? AT THE SAME TIME?! Simon felt rather disappointed in himself; he always held himself above his body's signals and yearnings, thinking his greater intellect distanced himself from his nature and separated him from the rest of the teenage boy population. _What a regular stereotype I've turned out to be,_ he thought to himself bitterly.


	4. I'm Only Chipmunk

"Simon? Are you okay?" Eleanor's minty eyes twinkled with concern. "Do you have a headache?" Her tail twitched with apprehension and worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine Eleanor, thanks," Simon smiled. Eleanor nodded her head, then turned her attention back to her sisters, who were discussing their "special performance". Simon glanced around the room before slipping out the room. Theodore, noticing his brother's sneaky retreat, followed quietly.

Outside the bedroom, Dave was still ranting at Alvin and Brittney. Simon ran to the back door, opened it slowly, and then snuck out into the garden. He sat down with a heavy sigh, taking some of the burden and anger off of his own shoulders and placing it on the dirt he now sat on, letting it help support him. He stared at the clouds, then sighed again, mussing his fur on the top of his head.

"Simon?" Simon looked over and saw his younger brother's chubby form. As Theodore swallowed nervously, his cheeks twitched, before saying, "Why did you lie to Eleanor?" Simon sighed.

"Hi, Theo."

"Are you hiding something from us?" Theodore sat next to his older brother, feeling disconnected and alone. "You know, we are your family, and we would do our best to help…" Simon chuckled and threw his arm around his brother's shoulders, giving him a gentle side hug.

"I trust you guys with everything, Theodore."

"Then why do you keep avoiding the answer?" Simon sighed again, releasing his brother and placing his head in his paws. Theodore immediately felt saddened by the physical rapprochement, and placed his paw on his borhter's back, rubbing comfortingly.

"Simon? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"When you think of Eleanor, what do you feel?" Theodore blinked silently, taken by surprise. Simon shifted his head in his paws, so his ocean eyes connected with Theodore's. "No secrets, right?" Theodore smiled shyly, before turning his attention to the clouds above, thinking deeply.

"Well, when I think of Eleanor…I get this tingle at the base of my tail… you know, kinda' like when we are about to get on stage? I can't help but smile nervously, because I'm afraid that she will see who I am, me, and not like what she sees." Theodore looked down at his paws in his lap, and began twiddling his fingers. "She reminds me of a soft blanket," Simon tried not to snort here, "something to keep me warm, and safe, and chases away monsters. I know she would never be mean to me, because she accepts me as I am. She is caring, and talented and a wonderful green gumdrop!" Theodore giggled sweetly, then said quietly, "She's the last thing I think of before going to sleep…"

The silence that followed was comfortable and thoughtful. Simon readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, before saying, "What if there's more than one?" Theodore raised his eyebrows, confused. "What if there was more than one Eleanor?" Theodore chuckled, stating that was impossible, no one could be as marvelous as Eleanor. Simon took off his glasses, squeezing and massaging the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Whenever I'm around Jeanette…"

"HA! I knew it!" Theodore chimed in, a victorious smiled on his face.

"Would you shut up and listen?" Theodore, still feeling smug, nodded, barely dampening his grin. Simon rolled his eyes, and continued. "Whenever I'm around Jeanette, I feel like every intelligent thing I could possibly say just flies out of my head. I can't get my words out straight, they come out broken and stuttered and utterly useless. She's so smart, and so gentle, I can't help but think about shielding her…no one has ever made me feel like this… like I was powerful, strong, masculine." Theodore nodded.

"She makes you a better person," Theodore whispered.

"But when I think of Rachel," Simon saw Theodore stiffen in his peripheral, but continued on, "I get a completely different feeling. She's strong, and independent. She's genuine, and always honest. She tries to care of everyone, and is an amazing sister to the others, and to you guys. She's…fierce, the exact opposite of Jeanette. She doesn't need protecting, but she makes me want to hold her hand and stand by her side, both of us fulfilling the role of protector and provider, taking care of each other." Simon ran his fingers through his hair. "Sure, she isn't as intelligent as Jeanette, but her determination, her work ethic… it's like nothing can stop her." Simon sighed, flinging himself back onto the ground, crossing his arms over his eyes to shield them from the setting sun.

Theodore was quiet for a long time. Simon began to wonder if he was still there at all. "So you love both of them." Simon sat up quickly, rigidly. "So you love both?" Theodore repeated it questioningly, nervous by his brother's posture.

"But that's wrong!" Simon sputtered. Theodore shrugged, non judgmentally, smiling at the sky.

"Maybe. Maybe it is wrong. But that's part of being a chipmunk. We can't control our emotions, they just happen. It's part of life. Stop trying to dissect why you feel like this, and just allow yourself to experience." Simon leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, staring at the sherbet skies.

"Since when were you so wise?" Simon joked. Theodore giggled, smiling at the compliment.

"Because I listen to my heart, not my brain." He nudged Simon with his elbow. "Get out of your head, sometimes, Si, you'll find that even if you aren't calculating and measuring, examining every detail around you, that the world is even more beautiful." Simon sighed, and was about to respond when he heard his name being called.

"Simon? Theo!" Rachel's voice caressed Simon's ears. Both boys stood up and jogged out of the foliage so they could be seen from the back door. Rachel stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the house lights. A sigh of relief, and the tension seeped out of her figure before she called back into the house, "I found them!" She turned back to the boys, a shining smile illuminating her face. "You two had me worried sick!" Theodore smiled, saying they were just having some brotherly bonding time. Rachel nodded, and with great difficulty, shut the back door by leaping and pouncing on the door handle, shutting the door loudly.

"Thanks, bro," Simon said, hugging his brother, feeling relief at getting the chance to express his confusion. Theodore hugged him back tightly, burying his face in his brother's blue jacket.

"No matter what you do, Simon, no matter your choices, just remember Alvin and I are your brothers, we will always have your back." As they began walking towards the house, Theodore added, "And ya' know, no matter your choices, the girls are you family too now." Simon glanced at his brother. Theodore smiled at him, saying, "Brittney, Rachel, Jeanette, and Eleanor? They all love you too, although some love you differently than the others, and will always support you."

Simon smiled contently. He knew he was going to make a mistake somehow, but instead of worrying and beating himself up over it, he had come to accept it. He was only chipmunk, he couldn't be expected to be perfect! Instead of chastising himself for his split emotions, he acknowledged it, finding peace.

After some shenanigans that led to the eventual opening of the back door, Simon and Theodore joined the rest of their family in the music room, where the other's were practicing with their dad for the performance the next night. As Simon walked through the door, Jeanette grabbed her tail nervously, feeling a few butterflies stir inside her. She glanced at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but his eyes, and eventually found her gaze had met Rachel's. Jeanette's feminine nervousness turned to apprehension, expecting her sister's immediate dismissal. Instead, Rachel winked and fanned herself with her eyes rolled back into her head. _Gosh, he's dreamy._ Jeanette giggled at their silent communication, feeling warmed by her loves' presence and her sister's antics. Although she felt more content than she had the entire day in that moment, she still knew that Rachel was…off. Jeanette couldn't understand why she was avoiding her and Simon.

As Rachel turned her attention back to the song, harmonizing with Brittney, she nervously stroked her braid; Simon's presence always made her feel disjointed.


	5. Cold Sweat ( A Hint of Lemony Goodness)

A warm, fuzzy glow enveloped Rachel as she lay on her bed, doing her homework. She picked at a loose thread on her sunshine colored comforter, irritated at her lack of competence. She tugged on her braid, and sighed deeply.

A new scent caught her attention as she inhaled again; crisp, clean, similar to fresh laundry, but with a last hint of spice…something masculine and inviting. Rachel turned her head and saw Simon standing at the end of her bed. He gave her a smile over the rim of his glasses, sending a shiver from the tip of her tail to the base of her neck.

 _Need help?_ Rachel nodded with a warm grin, then turned back onto her stomach, propping her chin in her paw, her brow furrowed. Mathematics certainly wasn't her strong suit. Examining the given function, apply the rule of Volume of Rotation by integration to find the-

His hand confidently grasped her waist line. Rachel's mind jumbled and her breath froze. She slowly turned around, her face coming within inches of the bespeckled boy's face. His warm breath tickled her nose, causing her ears to twitch rapidly. Alone, the two of them stared at each other. Rachel's blood rushed loudly through her body, acutely aware of everything about him.

He stroked her stray turf of hair behind her warm ears, never once breaking the heated connection between their eyes. Slowly, painfully slowly, his lips drew close to her left ear. Rachel's hyperventilating breaths squeaked with each intake, and as Simon's teeth lightly nibbled the curve of her sensitive ear, her squeaks turned into hungry moans.

Seductively, Simon pushed on Rachel's shoulders, convincing her to lay flat on her back as his lips trailed fire down her neck. Rachel's senses screamed with every sensation: Simon's love bites on her neck, the scent of his fur, and the fibers of her suddenly constricting dandelion dress. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling it out of its messy braid, the other pinning her hips to the mattress. Rachel whined in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his waist. A misplaced squeak of the mattress caused her eyes to open.

 _Jeanette!_ There, at the foot of Rachel's bed, where her lover had been moments before, stood her younger, angelic sister. Her eyes swam with confusion and betrayal, her hands clasped firmly together and placed over her heart, as if the help keep it in her chest. _Simon, stop._ She pushed lightly at his chest, but he didn't budge, and only began to nibble and bite harder. _Simon, please, stop!_ His hand in her hair yanked her head back, making her gasp in pain as his bites became rougher and the hand on her hips became less seductive and more demanding. _Simon!_ She tried to push him away with her paws, kicking and punching his torso and legs; he pinned her down, continued to ravish her, and even began to slip his hands up her dress.

Jeanette, whose gaze was never broken with Rachel's, watched in horror. Her voice, cracking with heart break, pierced through Rachel's brain.

 _Rachel?_

Rachel bolted upright in her bed, heaving as cold sweat trickled down her spine, making her shiver in the heat of autumn.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!** The alarm clock thrilled, and the rest of her family stirring. Alvin, whose bunk bed was level with her own, yawned and rubbed his eyes before noticing Rachel. She knew she must've looked a wreck, from the sudden concern that showed on his face. Rachel shot him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, before leaping from her bed, landing clumsily on the floor and dashing out of the bedroom. Alvin eyed her hasty escape, and then hung his head over the edge of the bed to look at Simon, whose bed was directly beneath his. Simon's eyes, laced with concern, turned from the doorway and met Alvin's. Both knew something was wrong, but… what?

On the car ride to the Staples Event Center, the venue for their concert, Alvin made a point of sitting directly next to Rachel in the back seat. While Brittney, Jeanette and Simon had sat in the front, Theodore and Eleanor had sat in the back with the two of them. However, the two were so engrossed in excited twitter of pre-show nervousness that they didn't notice the whispered conversation between Alvin and Rachel.

"Rachel, come on, you can trust me, what's going on with you?" Rachel shook her head stubbornly, staring at the car door. "Come on, you can't lie to me, I know something is up!" Rachel rolled eyes, a playful grin on her mouth.

"Oh, really?" Came her sickly sweet voice. "I didn't realize that someone as egotistical as you noticed anything but your own reflection." Alvin placed his hands over his heart, throwing his head back.

"Ouch, my heart! That hurt, Rae, that really hurt my heart."

"You mean to say you have one? Where's the paparazzi when you need 'em?" Alvin pushed her head roughly, and Rachel responded with a rough punch to his shoulder. Alvin smiled, glad that she had a tougher side; he had always wanted a sister, but sometimes, the others were just so sensitive! His smile fell away slowly, and he placed his paw over hers, which were folded in her lap.

"If something was wrong, like, really wrong, you'd tell us, right?" Rachel's smile turned into a sad grimace as she tucked her head under her older brother's chin, a weak sigh escaping her lips.

"Of course." They rode in silence for a few moments, before she added, "I had a nightmare." Alvin stroked her hair slowly, feeling the pattern of her breath. When her breathing had slowed, and she had calmed down again, he snorted mockingly.

"Wimp." She pulled away and slapped him upside the head, a glare and a playful smirk decorating her face.

"At least spiders don't cause me to squeal like a new born kit!"


	6. Full Grown (Another Dollop of Lemon)

**Could y'all give me some feedback here people! Comments, questions, requests? Do you think I am staying true to the character's personality, should I expanded on the other relationships? Help a writer out!**

Set up for the concert went according to plan. While Dave oversaw the lighting and audio, his children were busy with hair, makeup, and costume. The Chipmunks all wore black tee shirts, with an open button down dress shirt thrown casually on top, each in their signature color. As usual, the men were ready well before the ladies, and after trolling around the event center and causing slight mayhem at the back stage food table, a visit to the Chipette's dressing room was decided to follow.

The women asked for them to wait a moment after they knocked on the door. After a few extended moments, Eleanor opened the door with a welcoming smile. The boys ran in on all fours and hopped onto Brittney's vanity.

"Careful!" she yelped. "That iron is hot!" Theodore shuffled away nervously from the curling iron, then hopped over to Rachel's table, trying to find some elbow room. After the boys had settled down, they took notice of what their counterparts looked like. The buzz and chaos of makeup artists, hair—err, fur—stylists, and vocal trainers all faded to a blurred mosaic as the boys felt their hearts throb.

Brittney's ponytail had been curled, giving her a more delicate appearance. Although Alvin did mark this, it was their makeup and outfits that caught the male's attention. Regularly, the girls wore minimal makeup, and dresses that were drenched in sparkles, sequins, and ribbons; youthful and innocent. Tonight was not the case. Their eyes were painted dark and mysterious, giving them an older look. Tight, satin dresses, shorter than any other dresses they had ever worn on stage, squeezed their body, leaving nothing to imagination; the only variation in costume was Rachel's whose sunshine sleeve of clothing was sewn together between her legs. "It's called a romper, Alvin," she sniffed at his questioningly look. "It's all well and good to look feminine," _VERY well and good,_ thought Simon, "but since I'm the rapper, I've gotta be able to bounce between feminine and masculine. Part of masculinity is not wearing a dress."

"Right, because a dress that's been sown to make shorts at the bottom is _muy macho."_ Alvin ducked as a tube of mascara was chucked at his face. As the girls appraised themselves in the mirror, gripping and shifting their fur and flesh to a more appealing figure, they were hardly aware of the stares they were receiving.

"Ellie, you look…wow," Theodore breathed, an awestruck grin plastered to his face. Eleanor giggled, adjusting her green dress.

"Yeah Britt, you look hot!" Brittney glared at Alvin, trying to hide her pleasure.

"Honestly, Alvin, can't you have some class? Why can't you call me gorgeous, or exquisite, or even be speechless like Theo?" Alvin rolled his eyes; at least he'd given her a compliment! As Brittney turned to tell the hair stylist she want more curls here and there, Alvin continued to leer at the smooth pink fabric, even more intrigued by what it hid, now that it was all clearly outlined.

"Does Dave know, ya' know, about…" Simon gestured to Jeanette's attire, blushing madly and averting his gaze. Jeanette nodded enthusiastically, her purple glasses bouncing down her nose, earning them an impatient shove back upwards.

"It was Rachel's idea that we tried a new look!" She squealed, turning to her older sister with a look of admiration. Rachel stood on the countertop of her light-lined vanity, critiquing how she looked in the mirror, turning to and fro, spinning and stretching, seeing how her yellow romper moved with her. As she glanced to her right in the mirror, she saw Simon's half lidded eyes skimming over her form. Realizing he was caught, he immediately looked away, coughing and cleaning his glasses. Rachel smirked before turning to the others.

"Yeah, it was my idea. We might be cute and cuddly chipmunks, be we're seventeen! We're well past the age of sparkles already. If we want to become an even bigger success in the music industry, we have to appeal to a larger amount of people, namely, kids our own age. Believe me, these outfits are conservative in comparison to some. And in order to keep their attention after we've gained it," she turned and winked at Brittney, "we have to give a slight change to our music selection and dancing as well." Eleanor giggled and wiggled, glancing at Theodore excitedly.

"Our special number!" she squeaked. "Rachel choreographed it! Time for you to leave so we can practice!" As his brother's began to shuffle unhappily out the door, Simon approached Rachel quietly.

"You look spectacular, Rachel," he muttered, his eyes caressing her loose braid and curvy figure before snapping back to Rachel's brown eyes. Rachel's smile budded shyly, before her eyes widened. No, she couldn't flirt with him, nor could she entertain the idea of them ever being more than friends… he was Jeanette's.

"Not as amazing as Jeanette does," she said loudly, drawing her sister's gaze. Having her full attention, Rachel walked around Simon, giving him a wide birth so as not to touch him, before throwing an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "Simon was just telling me about how well he thinks you wear that dress." Jeanette's cheeks flamed as she looked down at herself self consciously; she thought she looked like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's closet…but if Simon thought she was…sensual, well, maybe she did look " _suggestive_ ," as Rachel had pegged the look's description.

Simon deflated a bit; of COURSE Jeanette looked amazing! She always wore that jean jacket that hid her curves, so the shock of seeing her womanly figure made Simon hot under his collar. But…why was Rachel always avoiding being alone with him, and why was she always deflecting his compliments to her sister? He hopped off the counter, and joined his brother's in the hallway as one of the makeup artists closed the door behind him. Rachel sighed when he was out of view; a small knot in her throat made it hard to breathe.

It was almost show time, and out there, beyond the sheltering shadow of the curtain, the buzz of excited fans left Theodore twitchy. They all gave a group hug, wishing one another good luck. The lights went out slowly, and the crowd cheered welcomingly. As the seven of them strutted onto stage, singing their Timber/I Knew You Were Trouble mash up, the crowd roared with jubilant approval and fanatical excitement. As the concert went on, and the group sang different songs, Domino by Jessie J and What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction to name a few, the crowd surged and rolled, cheering frantically. Theodore took a quiet sigh as the next song started; this would be the final song before intermission, and he was holding out for the chocolate fountain backstage. As the snare sounded rapidly, signaling the beginning of Becky G's Play It Again, and Rachel's highlight performance, the crowd screeched with approval; Rae's versatility and ability to be a seductive female and a dominating rapper appealed to their needs. Simon couldn't help but watch her body roll, her tail flick suggestively, her mouth move, as she spat her rhymes.

 _Watch me do ma' thang, do ma' thang out on this stage,_

 _I become an animal, go and put me in a cage_

 _I'm a beast, I'm a beast,_

 _Why they let me off my leash?_

 _No, you can't tame me in this jungle of concrete!_

The girl's all jumped into a squat, grinding their hips as they continued to let Rachel finish her solo before joining with her, along with the boys, in the chorus. Alvin swallowed hard, watching Brittney's hips rocking. As the song ended, he released a sigh of relief, glad that the exotic display had ended. He wasn't sure how much he could take! As the boy's began to walk off stage, he heard Rachel whisper to Eleanor, "Told you they would love our new style." The boys, who were now behind curtain and off stage, turned to find that the girls, had, in fact, remained on. Several stage hands rushed passed them , bringing tiny, Chipette sized chairs. This was their special number. The girl's thanked the humans before twirling the chairs around and straddling them backwards and crossing their arms over the backrest, facing the crowd, which was whooping and cat calling.

"I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT JEANETTE!" A particularly titillated fan cried above the rest. Jeanette giggled and waved quickly before lowering her head, like her sisters. The lights dimmed, and the boys couldn't peel their eyes away as the crowd hushed eerily. With the first clap and snap of Fifth Harmony's Bo$$, spot lights highlighted the girls. The girls flipped their hair and leaned sexily on the chairs, swinging their hips and snapping their claws to the beat. As they began to sing they took several, confident steps, their waist's twirling.

 _WHOO!_

 _Every day is payday, swipe my card then I do the NayNay._

 _WHOO!_

 _You talkin' to a lady, I want a Kanye-ye, not a Ray Jay!_

 _WHOO!_

 _So that's a no-no,  
I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo._

 _WHOO!_

 _This convo beat like Dre-ey,I already know what you tryin to say-ay._

At a particularly hard bass, the girls kicked their chairs over, much to the pleasure of the screaming fans. The boys felt the stirrings of lust deep in their guts, and Theodore, who hadn't viewed Eleanor as nothing more than an innocent angel up until this point, whimpered as his mind wandered. Simon, luckily, didn't have to decide which of his two favorites to watch, as they were elbow to elbow the entire performance, and could watch them simultaneously. Alvin chuckled silently to himself darkly, his eyes never wandering from Brittney's grinding hips.

As the number ended, the crowd thundered in amazement. The Chipette's bowed and waved, before Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittney scampered offstage. "Come on, boys, we gotta get cleaned up for the rest of the show!" Theodore reminded, and the six chipmunks began to flit away, until Simon noticed someone was missing. AS the recorded announcer declared intermission and the crowds began to exit the main amphitheater, Simon saw Rachel, always helpful, carrying two of the prop chairs backstage herself. He shook his head and ran towards her.

"Here, let me lend a hand," he said, reaching for the chairs. Rachel shifted them out of his reach, a glare meeting his gaze.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak! I can handle it!" she squeaked defiantly.

"Yeah, that last number really proved that," he remarked with a chuckle, taking only one chair from her paws, which she allowed. Her eyes lit up.

"Did we look strong? Sexy? Confident? Independent?" She placed her chair down on the prop's cart before turning to Simon. "I wanted us to look mature and adult-like!"

"Absolutely, it was extremely well planned and choreographed," he replied, placing his own chair on top of Rachel's. "You did an amazing job." Rachel's eyes widened slightly as she panicked; no, his attention had to be kept on Jeanette.

"You know, I barely did anything! I just came up with the basics. If it wasn't for Jeanette's help and ideas, that number would never have gotten off the ground. If anyone deserve recognition, it's her. She's really quite amazing, did you know- -" Simon's lips crushed her own, halting her stutters.

They stood there, frozen, ignored by the staff and stage hands rushing to prepare the set for the finale. Rachel's heart rocketed and Simon's melted. Instinct grabbed the reins, and their bodies slammed together, fitting perfectly. Rachel's lips parted and his tongue traced them before sliding inside her mouth. As Rachel's arms snaked around his neck and her tail around his waist, his hungry moan shook their bodies. Rachel found oxygen suddenly unimportant as her tongue rubbed against Simon's and his hands found her waist. The heat between their bodies intensified, and Simon's arousal became more noticeable. As Rachel felt the change in his body, she felt herself sinking into a lustful daze, almost like she was sleeping…she was going to sleep well tonight…

Her nightmare slammed into her conscious, clearing her groggy mind like a bucket of ice water. Her eyes snapped open and she shoved his chest with surprising force. Simon, who was expecting everything at this point except for resistance, stumbled back, his glasses becoming askew on his furry face. His ears flicked confusedly, and as he adjusted his lenses, he saw that tears were welling in his partner's smoky eyes.

"No," she whispered, before dodging away, weaving between the wheels of moving equipment and the legs of jogging employees. Simon, still boggled, watched her leave, the cold where her body had been moments before piercing him. After a few moments, he growled in frustration, before trudging to the buffet table that had been set up in a back room.


	7. Crowd Pleasing

**NOTE TO ALL READERS! Finding songs that are clean and appropriate to the Chipmunks style and nature is hard…I searched for songs that had a sexier, older feel to it, to match their growing age, but had to change some of the lyrics so it was still appropriate. If lyrics are wrong, it's probably because I chose to change it. I hope y'all appreciate the time I put into trying to find good songs and put them together decently! ENJOY~!**

Jeanette shrieked at the slammed opening of the dressing room. She whipped around and saw Rachel's black braid fling around as she slammed the door behind her. "Golly, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you okay?"

Rachel was glad to see Jeanette was alone; the others must be raiding the dessert table. Jeanette observed her sister's tear stained face. "Are you okay?" She repeated, her soprano full of concern.

"NO, I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!" Rachel's shout shocked Jeanette; only Brittney really used that language, something serious had happened. Jeanette hopped off her makeup chair and walked to her elder sister, who was staring at Jeanette with such pain and confusion that she looked like a lost chipmunk kitten. Jeanette took her hand gently, and led her to one of the lofty lounge sofas that were tucked in one of the room's corners. As the pair leapt onto it, Rachel sat down heavily, pulling her sister down with her, and burying her head in Jeanette's furry shoulder. Jeanette, apprehensive and confused, stroke her sister's head lovingly, quietly asking what had happened.

"I kissed Simon," she sobbed, her voice cracking on his name. Rachel immediately took Jeanette's shriek of excitement as a shriek of disgust. "I'm so damn sorry, Jean, I'm a disgusting excuse of a chipmunk." Her sobs intensified, shaking her entire frame. Jeanette, even more bewildered than before, held Rachel tighter.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, kissing the top of her sister's dark head. Rachel sniffled, trying to control herself so she could form a coherent sentence. After several minutes, when her gasping sobs had pattered out into silent tears, she untangled from her sister's embrace so eye contact was a possibility; she wanted to take full responsibility for her actions.

"Because I am a terrible sister." Jeanette shook her head, still not understanding. Rachel recounted the entire event to her sister, before saying, "I kissed your true love! You've been dreaming about Simon since you first laid eyes on him, and I went sneaking behind your back and threw myself on him. I've been spending this entire time, trying to avoid him, so that you would take all his attention, but he was so damn persistent!" Jeanette stared at her sister, dead faced, her mouth hanging completely open, revealing her sharp little teeth.

"That's why you've been avoiding him and me?" Rachel nodded ashamedly. "Are you absolutely daft?" Rachel looked up, perplexed. She had anticipated being called sleazy, easy, conniving, or manipulative, but a synonym for dense was not one of them. "I've been so flustered, trying to figure out what was going on with you! You weren't talking to me anymore, or sitting with me at class, and you only ever spoke to me if he wasn't around! I thought you, Brittney, and Eleanor were mad at me for something.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" Rachel questioned.

"I dunno! But you weren't acting like yourself! You never joined me to study in the library like you did before, and we stopped sharing those looks. Ya' know? Those secret _ohmygod-why-is-Simon-Seville-perfect_ looks." Rachel looked at her folded paws.

"I wanted to remove myself from between the two of you. I knew how much you loved him, and if I was outta' the way, there would be nothing to stop you two from being happy." A single tear streaked down her black fur. Jeanette wiped it away, and then tugged at Rachel's chin with surprising assertiveness. She was usually shy and easy going, but if her sister was in pain? Nu uh, not an option.

"But I wasn't happy, Rae. I missed you. I felt like no one was around anymore. I was alone. You have been drooling over him just as long as I have! Look, I know all you want to do is take care of everyone, heck, it's all you ever want to do, but you can't be a servant all the time. Sometimes, you need to do whatever makes you happy." Rachel shook her head defiantly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Not if that means hurting you." Jeanette groaned.

"Are you insane? Did you not hear how excited I was when you said you finally kissed him? I couldn't have been more obvious! I want you to be happy just as much as you want me to be, even though I might not be as forceful about it."

"You aren't mad?" Rachel's eyes were drenched in hopefulness. The only thing she hated more than math was when her family wasn't happy.

"Not at all." They hugged smiling, for a long time, before Jeanette whispered, "How was it?" Rachel pulled away, a dazed look on her face.

"Wonderful." They squealed loudly and giggled through more gossip before a light rap on the door halted the conversation. The door creaked open, revealing Brittney hanging from the door handle.

"Time to go," she grunted. Rachel and Jeanette skittered out the door and into the hallway, before turning around and pulling the door shut from the bottom. Once the door's latch clicked into place, Brittney released her grip and ran ahead, calling the others behind her excitedly. Rachel was about to race after her sister when Jeanette sighed beside her.

"Too bad human culture calls for monogamy," she grumbled, before tearing after Brittney. Rachel blinked, floored by her sister's remark. Shaking her head to clear it, Rachel followed after the other two, catching up with them backstage.

Simon gulped when he saw Rachel, instantly fearing her fiery wrath when she skidded to a halt with her sisters. Catching her gaze, he offered a small apologetic smile, to which she returned with a sultry wink. He sighed in relief; at least she wasn't going to tear off his head.

As the group hug commenced, he held both Rachel and Jeanette, each to his other side, tightly, confused about his emotions for the two of them, but no longer tearing himself apart over the morality of it. As the young rock stars lined up to walk back onto the stage, Simon tapped Rachel's shoulder.

"Hey, I-I-I'm sorry about earlier." Emboldened by Jeanette's reassurance, Rachel sat her weight on one hip seductively, biting her lip.

"Yeah, it was pretty awful. You call that a kiss?" Simon was immediately saddened, but as she gave him another suggestive wink before turning with a flick of her tail and going out on stage, Simon smirked at her teasing, comforted to know that she wasn't even angered in the slightest.

They sang several more songs, including I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora, Talking Body by Tove Lo, Painkiller by Jason Derulo and Meghan Trainor, and Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine. The crowd was screaming their names, drowning their ears, sweeping away any insecurities or hidden pain they had. As Alvin thanked the crowd for coming out and announced the final song, the crowd gave boo's and begged for more, as he and the boys exited stage right, waiting for their part in the finale. The sassy saxophone sounded the beginning of Christina Aguilera's Express. More cat call's and wolf whistles sounded as Brittney began.

 **NOTE TO READER; A LOT OF MUSIC LYRICS ARE ABOUT TO FOLLOW! You can either read and imagine if you are familiar with the songs, search for the songs to hear, or just skip it…just imagine you've been very titillated! ENDS WITH BOLD WORDS**

 _It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside_ _  
_ _Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire_ _  
_ _Show a little leg, got to shimmy your chest_ _  
_ _It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's the_

 _Chipettes…_

The crowd screeched as the ladies began to roll their hips, winking and seducing the crowd with their eyes. Eleanor took the spotlight, standing closest to the edge of the stage.

 _E-X-P-R-E-S-S_ _  
_ _Love, sweat, ladies, no regrets_ _  
_ _E-X-P-R-E-S-S_ _  
_ _Love, sweat, ladies, no regrets_

Jeanette, who had been hiding behind the moving wall of her sister's shimmying bodies, busted through, taking front and center, to the crowd's delight, as her sharp soprano rang out.

 _Been holding back for quite some time_ _  
_ _And finally the moment's right_ _  
_ _I love to make the people stare_ _  
_ _They know I got that certain savoir-faire_ _  
_

Rachel came and stood beside Jeanette, singing her fast paced solo, as her other sisters joined, each latching on to each other's shoulders, now linked and rolling their hips in perfect unity.

 _Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  
If I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave  
Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

As the four girls began to sing in harmony, the boys stared, drooling.

 _It's a passion and emotion  
It's a fashion, Chipettes!  
It'll move you, going through you  
So do what I do, Chipettes!_

 _All ladies, confident, flaunt it  
Boys, throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's Chipettes!_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore shook the lewd thoughts from their mind and ran out onto stage, front flipping over the girls and gaining the crowd's applause. As the boys began to sing Sugar by Maroon 5, the girls danced behind them. The three sang:

 _Yeah, you show me good lovin' make it alright,_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life._

 _Sugar, Yes please,_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

As Alvin began his solo, he yanked Brittney forward, front and center, and began to serenade her. The crowd egged him on, cheering and shouting approval. Brittney blushed; sure, they were technically "a thing," but they never put a label on it, and when the magazine interviewers asked about their relationship, they'd been strategically ambiguous. However, now, here she was, being wooed on stage. She began to dance flirtatiously, and Alvin wasted no time in joining her. Together, their duo dance earned much applause.

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_ _  
_ _I need your loving, loving, I need it now_ _  
_ _When I'm without you_ _  
_ _I'm something weak_ _  
_ _You got me begging_ _  
_ _Begging, I'm on my knees._

As Alvin's solo ended, Theodore noticed Eleanor's longing look. She wanted that. He grabbed her hand, twirled her around, and began his own serenade. Although she was nervous, she just stared into his eyes; when she did that, all that mattered was the two of them.

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_ _  
_ _I just wanna be deep in your love_ _  
_ _And it's killing me when you're away_ _  
_ _Ooh, baby,_ _  
_ _'Cause I really don't care where you are_ _  
_ _I just wanna be there where you are_ _  
_ _And I gotta get one little taste…_

Simon panicked. His brothers had each vocalized to their other half. Simon was but a third; what was he going to do! Theodore's solo would end in any second, and he couldn't very well only sing to one girl! But, to not sing to one of them at all, to just sing at the front of the stage, alone, would be pathetic! He had to think of something. He had to have a carefully thought out, well executed… _munk it,_ Simon thought. He decided to listen to his heart, not his mind.  
He ran upstage, grabbed both Jeanette and Rachel, and hauled them downstage. As he walked, he spun both the sisters, one with each hand, to each side of him. The crowd was momentarily stunned, then erupted into sexy chants and screams, egging on Simon, who was now a "playa!" Simon turned and sang to Rachel:

 _I want that red velvet_ _  
_ _I want that sugar sweet_ _  
_ _Don't let nobody touch it_ _  
_ _Unless that somebody's me_ _  
_ _I gotta be a man_ _  
_ _There ain't no other way_ _  
_ _'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay_

He turned to Jeanette, and sang:

 _I don't wanna play no games_ _  
_ _I don't gotta be afraid_ _  
_

Jeanette blushed and tucked her chin, hiding her face from him. He grabbed her chin sternly, and turned her to him, smiling. A very loud, "OW-OW ,GIRL!" Sounded from the sea of people.

 _Why you acting so shy, chick?_

 _When you got no makeup on, that's_

 _My sugar! Yes please!_

All the chipmunks sang now, spinning and twirling and side stepping together, one perfect unit.

 _Won't you come and put it down on me_ _  
_ _I'm right here, 'cause I need_ _  
_ _Little love and little sympathy_ _  
_ _I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge_ _  
_ _They screaming more for more and more they beg_ _  
_ _I know it's me they come to see_ _  
_ _My pleasure brings them to their knees_  
 _Yeah you show me good loving_ _  
_ _Make it alright_ _  
_ _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _It'll move you, going through you_ _  
_ _So do what I do, Chipmunks!_

 **END OF MUSIC!**

Their chests heaved, their tails drooped, and their brows were drenched in sweat, but they hardly noticed as the crowd jumped to its feet. They bowed and thanked the crowd, before strutting off stage. Dave gave them all a hug, and told them there was already a line of adoring fans who wanted their signatures. Some chipmunks groaned, others cheered, but as they walked to the secured table, Theodore elbowed Simon, grinning madly.

"Great choice, bro," he laughed. Alvin got on Simon's other side, elbowing him as well.

"Honestly, it was about time, Specs. I wonder how long they've been dying for that." Behind them, the girl's walked together, chattering excitedly about the show, the cheering, and the reception of their more mature music selection and costuming. They didn't even bother to talk about Simon's two-timing tango; clearly, both Jeanette and Rachel were happy, and if they were both happy, sharing Simon, there was nothing to discuss.

After what felt like eons of writing their names and stamping their paw prints onto cardboard cutouts of their faces, Dave announced it was time to go home. As the clamored into Dave's car, security holding back the masses of fanatics, Rachel and Jeanette sat together for what Jeanette could have sworn was ages, along with their other sisters. The boys sat up front with their father. Of course, the boys wanted to sit with their counterparts, but…well, Dave thought all the romancing and chemistry on stage was a way to excite the crowd. In that moment, Dave didn't know that his teenage children actually yearned for each other, and all had silently agreed that was the best way. As long as he thought all the lust was an on stage façade, he wouldn't keep them apart at home. _  
_


	8. Nature's Way is Instinctive(Lemons)

**This chapter is in no way vital to the plot line of this story! If adult themes, such as sex, incest, and language, are too intense for you, please, feel free to skip to the next chapter!**

"God, I'm beat," sighed Alvin, throwing himself down on one of the sofa's pillows. Brittney, Eleanor, Theodore, and Simon all leapt next to them, dog piling with yawns. After every concert, should they get the pleasure of returning home and not to a hotel suite, the chipmunks would curl up together in the living room, and fall asleep together watching a movie. Dave stumbled in after Jeanette and Rachel and gave each of his children a goodnight kiss and hug before crashing into his bedroom. As the door to his room clicked shut, Theodore began searching through their movie collection, shouting out titles that interested him. After a short amount of argument, the furry family selected Shrek.

As Theodore popped in the disc and rejoined the others on the couch, Simon glanced around, and discovered that Jeanette and Rachel hadn't joined them. As the opening scene began, he slipped away without drawing his sibling's attention and began to wander the house, looking for the two MIA's. He was walking down the hall and noticed that light was seeping out below their shared bedroom door, and the tall chipmunk opened the door silently and snuck inside.

The lamp on the end table between the boy's bunk beds and the girl's was lit, giving the room a warm haze. His eyes immediately landed on the two he was looking for, their backs turned to him. They were standing on his blue bed, snuffling. He dodged behind the bunk beds post, hiding from their view.

Their loud sniffing reached his ears, followed by Jeanette's high pitched giggle. Squealing, Jeanette threw herself onto his pillow, burying her face in the linen. With a grunt, she groaned, "Ugh, why does he have to smell so _good_?" Rachel threw herself next to her sister, inhaling deeply and sighing contently. They laid there for a few more moments, basking in his musk, unaware of his presence, until Rachel turned her head to her younger sister.

"Hey, Jeanette? What was that comment you made, back at the concert?" Jeanette, fully absorbed in Simon's scent, barely heard her.

"Hmm?"

"Ya' know, that thing about monogamy?" Jeanette flipped back to her sister, her lilac eyes now open and smiling.

"Oh, that?" She shrugged, before continuing, "I just found it strange and inconvenient that humans take the practice of a singular mate, with marriage and what have you. I mean, marriage sounds wonderful, but then Simon would only belong to one Chipette." Rachel laughed at her sisters words, and placed her head on her sister's furry stomach, the both of them staring at the underside of Alvin's bed above, day dreaming.

"You're told to share your whole life, but suddenly, sharing a person isn't an option," Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Honestly, it goes against nature's way!" Jeanette sighed, irritated.

"How about you get him Monday through Wednesday, I get him Thursday through Saturday, and Sunday we share him?" Rachel laughed, twisting her head to look at her sister's face. Jeanette giggled, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Actually, your absolutely right, Jeanette. Most mammals take multiple mates, some even during the same mating period, having multiple partners," Simon lectured, stepping out boldly from his hiding spot and jumping to join the girls on his bed.

"Simon!" gasped Jeanette, sitting up abruptly.

"You sly dog," Rachel growled, her eyes slitting. Simon, immediately regretting his decision, became nervous, adjusting his glasses and tugging at his blue hoodie.

"I-I'm sorry, girls. We started the movie and I co-co-couldn't find you anywhere."

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Rachel demanded, taking a dominant step forwards. Simon hands shot up in an unarmed position, trying to appear non-threatening.

"Hey, hey, hey, not long, not long!" Rachel got close to his face, her eyes narrowed, and tail twitching angrily.

"How long?" she hissed.

"Um, si-since you guys were on my pillow." Jeanette immediately stood up at hearing this, trying to remove herself from her actions. Rachel crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"So, the whole time," Rachel grunted. Jeanette grabbed her tail, stroking and twisting it nervously.

"I have trouble choosing between you two," he admitted.

"I'm sorry Simon, we shouldn't have been talking that way…we didn't know you were listening! We-we were just joking, that's all," Jeanette muttered, ashamed.

"No, no, no, it's alright Jeanette, I know you were joking," he stuttered, looking down sadly. Rachel's head went back and forth between the two, looking at them both several times.

"I wasn't." Simon's head snapped up, his lip twitching. Jeanette's cheeks blushed deeply. "I was serious! Like you said Simon, we're animals. We aren't structured for "monogamy,"" Rachel said the final word sarcastically, putting air quotes around it. "It's just some stupid rule enforced by the social norms the humans follow, but guess what? We're chipmunks! Chip. Munks. We don't have to adhere to their rules."

"Rachel, stop, it's wrong!" Jeanette said, shaking her head fiercely and refusing to look at Simon, who had a curious look on his face.

"Jeanette, stop! That's just what they want you to think! They've been telling you that for so long, you've ignored what you really are. We aren't human, we aren't one of them! Sure, we live in their world, but we don't have to conform to their ideals. I, for one, won't! I refuse to be something I'm not, I'm not their servant, and I'll be who I want. They don't control me." Rachel's paws went onto her hips sternly, nodding her head.

Jeanette stared hard at the blue comforter beneath her paws, embarrassed. She had dreamed of this idea, this idea that Rachel and her could both be happy, Simon belonging to the both of them, but it wasn't alright. What would the kids at school think? Dave? What would the paparazzi say? Her mind swirled with apprehension.

Rachel turned to Simon, who continued to glance up at her and away nervously. She strode to him confidently and stopped directly in front of him, their bodies inches apart. Simon felt his body growing hot, and his breath came out in loud, panicked gasps.

"What, scared?" Rachel teased, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "You didn't seem to be scared of me before. In fact, you were quite forceful." She planted a rough kiss on his, skewing his glasses. She pulled away, keeping her hand on his chin and her eyes on his. "What? Got a problem now that I'm in control?" Jeanette watched quietly from beneath her lashes; God, she wished she was as confident as her sister.

Simon fixed his glasses, unsure and a little frightened. Sure, he'd kissed her before, but he was drunk on hormones and their dancing! Now, without the screaming fans encouraging him and the stage hands there to intervene, he felt exposed.

"Rachel, I-I don't think-" he was cut off by another kiss shoving against his mouth. She bit his lip, causing him to gasp in surprise and pain. Rachel pressed her advantage, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Simon grunted in surprise as his mind began to cloud; without his permission, his hands lightly placing themselves on her hips as his tongue began its sultry dance with hers. Her taste, like dark chocolate and satin, seductive and warm, drove his body into overdrive. As Rachel tasted him, a cool peppermint and a shock of cinnamon, her body melted in response. Her arousal scented the air as her sex between her legs heated and began to become moist. Simon moaned as her scent invaded his mind, darkening his thought processors and leaving him only with his raw instinct. Jeanette, who was now staring openly, bit her lip, trying to only analyze the scene and scents around her, and not enjoy them.

Rachel broke the kiss, gazing into Simon's half lidded eyes. They breathed in heavy unison, their chests heaving. "Give in," Rachel whispered, smirking. Simon's intellect screamed for control; it pushed and kicked and wailed for him to stop, but it was already too late. His smoky mind shoved his intelligence into a box, and kicked it as far away as he could. His hands wrapped suddenly around her hips, smothering her body with his as he pressed his mouth against hers, demanding entrance. Rachel moaned as his tongue groped hers, feeling her body became intensely aware.

He took control, quickly tearing the yellow skater dress she wore from her body, no longer caring if this was something she wanted. She gasped as the cool air assaulted her breasts and pussy, only to be warmed again by his exploring hands. Moaning, she tore at his hoodie, and found she couldn't take it off fast enough. Simon kicked her paws out from under her, slamming her down on the soft mattress. Both were naked, with only their short fur to cover their bodies, as he pressed his erection against her opening, causing her high pitched whine to intensify. Rachel opened her eyes in shock as his one of his paws undid her braid and clenched her hair, yanking her head back, exposing her neck so he could suck and lick her sensitive flesh. Her eyes, clouded with lust, landed on Jeanette, who stood above her, staring with a mix of fear and yearning. Rachel beckoned her to come closer, to join them, but she shook her head and closed her and took a step back. This kind of happiness, this pleasure, was meant for other people, not her.

Rachel grunted as she slid up the bed a little, closer to her sister. Her paw shot out, grabbing her ankle and yanking it forcefully. Jeanette cried out as she felt the mattress hit her back, bouncing a little beneath her quivering body. Rachel climbed on top of her, pinning her shoulders as Simon began to tease Rachel's clitoris from behind. Rachel stared down at her younger sister, who was stammering objections and wiggling a little to be free.

After briefly moaning and closing her eyes as his tongue glided across her sex gland, she refocused on her sister's face. "Look, sissy. We've won. We've gotten where we have wanted to be since we first saw him on T.V. He's ours, now. Stop fighting it, you've wanted this, look at him." Jeanette glanced between her sister's arms and legs, and found her celebrity crush's, her true love's, mouth deep inside her beloved sister. She watched as his tongue swirled and teased, and felt herself growing wet between her own legs. Her scent perfumed the air, mixing with her sister's and Simon's. A small moan escaped her mouth, yearning growing.

Rachel dove and pressed her lips against her sister's, tasting fresh citrus. Jeanette, still held down, shivered at the touch. When her sister's lips pulled away, she opened her eyes, but didn't find the milk chocolate irises she expected; she found her eyes swimming in the deep blue. As Simon began to kiss her from above and upside down, in a Spiderman-like scenario, Rachel trailed kisses down her body as she slipped her clothes off. Her skirt was removed promptly, but her purple shirt and jean jacket were a problem. Jeanette's body was on fire, she couldn't process all the stimulation properly. He was kissing her! His tongue commanded her, taking her, forcing her to respond. Desperately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, hating the air between them.

Rachel, fed up with Jeanette's modesty, bent her head down and crouched over Jeanette's body, biting through her clothes and ripping them off. Simon's head lifted, interested by the sawing noises, and growled with pleasure at what he found. Jeanette's thin, naked body lay in front of him, completely exposed, and Rachel was on all fours, her ass pointed in the air as she continued to work of her sister's clothes. He zipped around behind her, swatted her tail out of the way, and slammed his penis's entire length into her opening. Screaming in surprise, pleasure, and pain, Rachel arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut, savoring the feeling of her virgin cunt being fucked by his length.

"Jesus, you're huge," she moaned, dipping her head down to Jeanette's breasts. She sucked on her furry breasts, extracting rapid moans from her baby sister's mouth. Jeanette clawed the comforter beneath her, feeling that at any moment she surely would explode. Rachel began to push on her ass, shoving her further up the bed so her face was in between Jeanette's legs. Rachel briefly inhaled her sweet innocent scent before working her tongue roughly onto her clit. Jeanette's hips bucked viciously; she hadn't even known that was there! Rachel grabbed Jeanette's hips and slammed them back down to the mattress. Slipping her finger slowly into her vagina, and still slurping at her C-spot, Rachel opened her eyes, savoring the noises Jeanette was making, loving the over stimulated look on her face.

Simon gripped the base of Rachel's tail, using it as a handle to pull Rachel's slit onto his boner harder as he pistoned deeper, tearing her untouched, moist walls. Sweat dripped as he repositioned his glasses, grunting with pleasure; he'd never felt so primal before. He'd masturbated once before, but had never done it again, disgusted with how it reduced him to a unintelligent creature, but this… He gave a particularly rough thrust into Rachel, pulling a long, high pitched moan from her. This was completely different…This was frying his brain, reducing him to a sex crazed monster, leaving him with only the desire to have a woman bent over in front of him.

He felt his climax approaching. He bent over Rachel's body, sinking his teeth into the fur on her shoulder. Rachel purred in pleasure, her vibrations causing Jeanette's body to tighten. Her breath was rapid, her skin was on fire, and as she climaxed onto her sister's mouth, she bit the comforter below her, her screams muffled as she shook, her toes curling.

Simon gave in next as he watched Jeanette's usually pristine face contort with a dirty smile and scream as she orgasmed. Simon felt his release as he shot deep inside Rachel, causing her to moan with pleasure, knowing she owned him, that she had turned him into this beast. He held Rachel still and kept her from squirming as her came inside of her, leaving him feeling weak.

As Rachel felt Jeanette's liquid squirt onto her muzzle and Simon's semen flooding her, Rachel shrieked at the sudden climax that shattered her thoughts. Her scream, muffled by Jeanette's pussy, filled all of their ears, as her arms gave out beneath her, her face burying into her sister's fleshy folds.

As their orgasms finished simultaneously, Simon pulled out slowly, a moan slipping out of Rachel as he did so, and Rachel rolled over and crawled so she was laying level with her sister. Simon flopped down on Jeanette's other side, gasping desperately, taking off his glasses and wiping at the sweat. They lay there, recovering, trying to regain their bearings, for several minutes.

Simon wasn't done. His cock, still red and hard and outside of his sheath, rolled over, hovering above Jeanette. Her eyes opened and found his face contorted in a lustful smirk, and shuddered with a mix of excitement and fear. "Your turn," he said, his voice husky and masculine. Jeanette tried to crawl backwards, out from under him.

"I-I'm not very good at these things," she protested as he easily kept pace with her, his body above her the whole time, smiling at her resistance. Rachel was suddenly there, above her, holding her in place. She bent over, and stuck her tongue playfully inside of Jeanette's ear, causing her hips to buck energetically, much to Simon's pleasure; he was glad to see she still had energy for him.

"Ahhhhh, Rae, stop," Jeanette moaned trying to free herself. Rachel moved her mouth to Jeanette's breasts, and began sucking her nipples, making the purple Chipette melt. A sudden pressure and expansion of her vaginal walls made her squeak as she looked down at Simon's member, which was sliding slowly inside of her. His head was tilted back slightly, a moan dragging out as he slowly entered her, taking delight in her tight cunt.

His thrusts slowly increased in speed, rocking Jeanette's body calmly, focusing on her pleasure and not his. Jeanette slipped her hand behind her sister's ass, then slowly pushed her fingers into her sister's wet vagina. Rachel moaned as she was entered, biting tenderly at her sister's breasts. As Simon thrusted faster and faster into Jeanette's slit, she pumped her hand quicker into her sister.

Their climaxes built slower than before, crawling towards climax. As Simon gave a final grunt, the three of them orgasmed simultaneously, their tails twitching, their toes curling, their hearts racing as the electricity of satisfaction screeched through their nerves. They collapsed next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Rachel sighed, satisfied; he was now theirs.

"I love you guys," Jeanette sighed, looking lovingly at the others in turn.

"Aw, I love you too, sissy!" smiled Rachel, crawling over and kissing her sister's cheek. Simon dragged himself over, and each girl lay under his arms, one to each side of him, resting their paws and heads on his chest.

"I love you both much more," he muttered, kissing the tops of each of their heads. His voice was his usual, high pitched squeak now,, his lust sated. Rachel giggled, looking up at him.

"That was quite ungentlemanly of you Mister Seville! What do you have to say for yourself?" Rachel chided.

"I was a victim of circumstance," he stated firmly.

"I don't think you were at all unwilling," giggled Jeanette. He gave them both a quick tickle before resting his head back and closing his eyes. Rachel and Jeanette, their faces close on his chest, smiled and winked at each other. They had done it! They'd finally made the boy of their dreams theirs. They weren't going to let him go anywhere.

After a few moments, Rachel suggested they rejoin their siblings in the living room and finish the movie. After a round of agreements, they all stood, straightened their fur, wiped away the excess sweat, and pulled their pajamas on. Rachel hastily stuffed Jeanette's shredded clothes under Simon's mattress, apologizing.

"It's fine, I'll just tell Dave I need new ones because I spilled barbeque sauce on it or something," she giggled. After the three of them were ready, they all headed out and into the dark living room. The movie was already half over, and Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping soundly, curled up around each other. Alvin's eyes were dropping as he leaned against Brittney, who was still watching attentively. As the three approached the couch, Brittney turned and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, where've…" Her Blue eyes widened, and her nose became to sniff and investigative. A smirk crossed her face as she smelled their fading sex and heat. She elbowed Alvin, bringing him to a sputtering state of awake. "Well, well, well, would you look at who finally joined us," she squeaked, looking at Alvin.

"Heh, so nice of you. What happened, Si? Get a little caught up and side tracked?" Alvin chuckled, wagging his eyebrows.

"Let me guess," Brittney giggled, "Your textbooks needed to be reorganized?" Jeanette looked at the ground shyly, unwilling to face the snide comments, while Simon rubbed his forehead, frustrated.

Rachel leapt lithely onto the couch, landing into front of her brother and sister. "Actually," she said, flouncing her sex hair pointedly, "we were just studying. The reproductive system is better explored in real life situations and not diagrams." She gave a Brittney a suggestive wink and rolled her hips, crushing any doubt as to what the three of them had been doing.

"You'll have to tell me all about your, uh, studying, then, I'm always interested to learn more on the subject," Brittney purred, smiling at her sister. Jeanette hopped up next to Rachel.

"Well, I've gotta' say, Simon is a magnificent teacher," she giggled shyly.

"Guys, please, stop," Simon sputtered, suddenly feeling exposed.

"I'm sure that I could give him a run for his money," Alvin chuckled, giving Brittney a playful pinch. She pushed him teasingly, and then curled up on his lap at the trio found an empty spot on the couch. Rachel laid her head in Jeanette's lap, her body draped across Simon's, sighing with fatigue. Jeanette stroked her head gently, and leaned her own head against Simon's shoulder. Simon threw one arm around Jeanette's shoulders and placed the other paw on Rachel's waist, petting her kindly.

As the remaining five chipmunks began to doze off, a peacefulness that hadn't been in Simon Seville's heart since he first laid eyes on these two sisters settled, letting him breathe easy and unencumbered for the first time in a long time. Jeanette nuzzled into his neck and sighed as she inhaled his scent comfortably. Rachel's tail was wrapped around Simon's waist, holding him in place. None of them wanted to move for the rest of their lives.


	9. Fearing the Unusual(Conclusionepilogue)

**Did you guys hear that the next Chipmunks movie is coming out in December of this year (2015)?! So Stoked!**

For the remainder of the weekend, the Seville family lived in a perfect little sanctuary of safety. The chipmunks all hid the threesome's secret from their father; he would never sanctify any of them mating, but three of them mating all together in a messy, instinctive orgy? He'd sooner have a heart attack than let that happen under his roof. And so the chipmunks kept up their innocent façade, fooling Dave into obliviousness. However, behind closed doors and when he was out of hearing range, the eldest brother and sister teased the trio mercilessly. Theodore and Eleanor, both only a few minutes younger than the others but mentally more immature by years, would simply blush and shuffle between their rear paws, avoiding eye contact with one another.

Simon, Jeanette, and Rachel took every moment with each other that they could, whether it be a innocent nuzzle, a sensuous kiss, or a sweaty love making session. Within the confines of her home, a warm glow blurring out the edges of her vision and wrapped in a fantasy like bliss, Jeanette had never been more content with her life. She'd finally earned Simon's love, and her relationship with her closest sister was very much improved. To her, the weekend was a hazy daydream.

On the Monday back to school, everything snapped back into stark reality, the happy haze disappearing. The stares and smirks came first; as the seven siblings walked through the halls, they found themselves receiving malicious attention rather than the hyper fan craze they were numb to. None of their classmates knew that Jeanette, Simon, and Rachel had actually had consummated their relationship, but they had seen the concert, and that was all the high schooler's really needed to fuel their need for drama; kids could be so cruel. Jeanette's tail slipped between her legs, her eyes darting about and assessing the whispers. She had been right; the world, the human world, did not understand and did not accept her new love affair.

Brittney strode confidently next to Jeanette, and Rachel strutted on her other side. Her two older sisters threaded their arms supportively through Jeanette's, Brittney walking with her nose held proudly high and Rachel glaring at anyone who dared to meet her gaze. They all said brief goodbyes to the boys before heading to their first period class.

Theodore chattered energetically, ignorant of the tension in the air and the buzz of whispered gossip. Alvin's eyes swept the crowd, apprehensive, as Simon walked next to him, staring at his paws as they made their way to Ms. Ortega's room. A large, white sneaker suddenly blocked their path, and the three looked up at the face of the varsity football star.

"What up, playa'!" Ryan smirked, holding out his fist to Simon. Alvin glared at his old football buddy, then grabbed Simon's blue hoodie and dragged him around the large shoe, Theodore jogging behind them.

"Come on, tell me your secret, huh? How'd you get the both of them?" Ryan kept pace with them easily, walking with them down the hall. Loud snickers and crude comments were shouted after them, some of the boy's even making suggestive hand gestures and movements obnoxiously.

"Lay off," Simon muttered, his glare at the linoleum floor intensifying as he began to walk a little faster. Theodore looked around horrified, disgusted with the language and the things shouted at his elder brother.

"I just want to know how the school's biggest loser was able to hook two fish with a single cast of his line," Ryan chuckled, winking down at the brothers. Simon scoffed, glared up at Ryan, and tried to think of some way to explain it; how he loved them both, that instinctively it was natural, that love was a chemical reaction involving the brain's most sensitive parts, that he couldn't live without either of them, or how when he would lay with Rachel and Jeanette, making love to both of them and hearing them moan together, he finally felt more audacious than Alvin or more adorable than Theodore, he finally felt…perfect. But explaining that to this meat head? Simon reevaluated Ryan, and shook his head mentally. No, this kid had never known love before; it all would mean nothing to him.

The three of them continued to ignore Ryan's jeers until they entered Ortega's room, where the snide comments abruptly stopped. Ryan instantly changed from a rude asshole to a charming classmate as Ms. Ortega greeted them through the doorway.

Lunch was a curse in disguise. Finally, the seven chipmunks were all together, and were able to vent and rant and cry and laugh and joke about the student body's treatment of them, the ugly sweater the biology teacher had worn, and the quality of their noon meal. Jeanette, who had felt herself on the brink of tears all morning, felt her fears melt away as she clapped and cheered as Theodore counted how many grapes he could stuff in his mouth.

An uninvited lunch tray slammed down aggressively directly in front of Jeanette's nose, causing her to jump back with a loud cry. As the outdoor lunch area grew suddenly quiet, the only sound was of Theodore choking on the several grapes lodged in his throat. Brittney pounded his back, but her cries for him to breathe faded into the background as Jeanette's large eyes stared at the blonde in front of her.

"Hey there, Jeanette," Terra Quarrele said, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"H-Hello, Terra. How can I h-help you?" Jeanette stammered, her eyes darting around; everyone was watching. Theodore finally managed to draw a breath, gasping for air as Brittney hushed him soothingly.

"Oh, I was just wondering how your weekend went," she drawled, inspecting her finely painted nails carefully. Alvin felt his hackles raise beneath his sweater; Terra looked like a wolf inspecting it's claws before devouring a hare.

"It went well, thank you." Jeanette bent carefully and plucked a carrot stick off of her tray, looking for anything to distract her from reality.

"Spent it with your freakish family, did you?" Terra sneered, the venomous honey becoming quickly more apparent. Eleanor, who had been kneeling beside Theodor as he recovered, rose to her feet slowly, her tail twitching angrily. Jeanette ignored the insult, trying her best to avoid the impending conflict.

"Y-y-yes I did, it was pleasant," she muttered, taking a tiny nibble from the carrot, trying to focus on the firm texture of the vegetable and not the feeling of the building tears. Rachel walked up protectively next to her sister, placing a strong hand on her shoulder. Terra's evil smirk deepened.

"You're all gross sister fucking sluts," she spat. Jeanette physically flinched from the words, her tears breaking free and dribbling down her furry face. Rachel threw her arm protectively around Jeanette's shoulder, wishing desperately to protect her little sister from the dagger like words.

" You're filthy fucking animals, shoulda' just stayed in whatever tree you came from and acted like beasts there. No one wants a bunch of easy whores walking around, pretending to be something more."

"Terra, watch it," Simon said quietly.

"Back off," Rachel growled forcefully. Terra laughed loudly, and some of the other student's watching the scene began to laugh loudly too. Everything is funny when it isn't you.

"Oh look, the man whore finally spoke," Terra cackled, turning her attention to the chipmunk with spectacles. "What'd you have to do, huh, loser? I can see them fucking each other, but the idea of you getting any action? Must've popped a whole bottle of hard-on pills. No other way they would give you a second thought." Simon's paws balled up as he shot to his feet rapidly. Rachel dashed to his side, pushing him back, trying to get him to calm down. Terra turned to Jeanette, who was now alone and shaking as her tears flowed.

"Jesus, step back, bitch, before your whoreish ways rub off on the rest of us." Terra, her hand wrapped in a napkin to protect her, shoved Jeanette backwards on the lunch table, causing her to fall onto her back roughly.

Rachel, who had been holding Simon back, charged forward with him quickly, blocking Terra from touching Jeanette again.

"Keep your hands off her!" Simon yelled.

"You know, Terra, I don't think you have to worry about us rubbing off on you. After all, being the host of about five STD's, there isn't much you have yet to catch," Rachel said confidently. Someone from far away let out a loud groan of surprise and delight. Terra's face changed from cocky to pale and flustered quickly.

"Didn't your rat mom teach you to keep your mouth shut?" she hissed, embarrassed.

"Didn't yours teach you to keep your legs shut? Or was she out tricking so much she forgot to mention that fucking men three times your age wasn't okay unless you got paid first?" Rachel's words gained some laughter, and Terra was quickly losing control of the situation.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Don't get so defensive, Quarrele," Simon snickered, crossing his arms. "Wouldn't want to get your nipple clamps in a twist, now would we? Monday's are half priced admissions at Hidden Treasures, and I'm sure they want their favorite dancer in perfect, greasy condition."

"I'm not a stripper!" Terra screeched.

"Of course, and that God awful overpowering urine you drench yourself in each morning and call "perfume" isn't there to hide the scent of half the basketball team's and your father's semen on you." More students cheered at Simon's remark, and several members of the basketball team whistled.

Terra's fist flew forward as she tried to hit Simon, who deftly dodged out of harm's way. Rachel speedily climbed up alabaster arm, before savagely digging her claws into the human's neck. Rachel hopped off as Terra screeched, grabbing where the scratches were bleeding. As she stumbled back and tried to stop the bleeding, Rachel watched, satisfied; the scratches weren't at all deep, they were just a reminder and a warning.

"Now you listen here you piece of shit," Rachel shouted, calling back Terra's attention. "I don't want to hear another fucking word from your mouth against my family again. Believe me when I say I am much gentler the first time, and you'll have more than a scratch if you piss me off again." Alvin and Brittney now stood next to their siblings defensively.

"Now if you don't mind, please step back ten meters, I don't want your bitter bitchiness and pimples to rub off on me," Brittney crooned, obnoxiously eyeing her claws and mocking Terra's previous demeanor.

"And while you're at it, better get some more perfume on, Terra. I think I can smell some of the school's janitor's breaking through," Alvin sneered, plugging his nose. Terra seethed silently, tears welling.

"You lose. Leave," Simon commanded. Terra stood still for a moment, then turned around and walked quickly away to the applause and jeers of her classmates.

"So!" Rachel screamed, attention snapping back to her in eerie silence. Her fiery glare slid across the lunch area, sending everyone else who had seen the situation a deadly, silent threat. "Does anyone else care to say anything about something they have no knowledge on?" Silence. "No? Not a single smartass want to say a rude comment on something they don't understand?" More silence. "Thought so."

As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the release of Rachel's student body prisoners. As they all rushed away, talking about Terra's smack down or the next class, anything really other than the Seville popstars, Theodore pouted at his older siblings.

"Guys, that wasn't very nice," he grumbled, helping Jeanette and Eleanor, who had also comforted Jeanette quietly during the standoff, to their feet.

"Are you kidding?" Alvin exclaimed.

"You're right, Theo, its wasn't," Rachel nodded. "But she was being a bully, and bullies don't stop unless you make them."

"Thanks, guys," Jeanette muttered. "I'm not very good at things like that." Brittney hugged her sister tightly.

"That's what we are all here for," she reassured her. The chipmunks went their separate ways then, heading to their respective classes. As Rachel walked through one of the passing periods with Theodore, chattering animatedly about Meerkat Manor, she noticed Terra's hair, which had been in a ponytail during the confrontation, was now loose, hiding the bloody scratches on her neck. Both Rachel and Terra knew that the principal favored the chipmunks and would side with them.

It took some time for the scandal of the Simon's double dance with the sisters to wear off. While many of the kids at school still gossiped and snickered about the situation, not a single one had the courage to challenge the chipmunks directly, and as time passed, new drama took the place of the old; without any of the Seville children confirming whether or not Simon, Jeanette, and Rachel were really all dating, the student body gradually lost interest. The paparazzi were very similar. At first, the chipmunks were mobbed constantly; shouted questions about their sexual tendencies launched constantly, much to Dave's anger and feverish denials whenever he was around. Tabloids declared confessions and columns claimed to have solid facts, but as time went on, the blurry pictures, lack of confessions, and overall lack of primary source inside scoops resulted in the paparazzi growing frustrated. They moved on, talking about celebrity divorces and the hottest new action movies; things with a more solid grounding and not just smoke and gossip.

Jeanette was the most relieved when their lives returned to the regular beat it had been before the concert, that is, with the change of her romance life, that is. She found her life just as comfortable as before, even more so, as her love life faded into yesterday's news. She would answer questions modestly in class, tutor the struggling students who needed help, watch movies with her dad and siblings, and planned dance and singing routines like usual.

Rachel watched slowly as Jeanette not only grew back to her original splendor, but continued to blossom even further; Simon's and Rachel's love made her confidence grow. True, she was still a shy, meek bookworm, but she smiled much more, giggled a little louder, and even tried to tell jokes.

Overall, the world viewed the Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes with a new found confusion, but also a timeless adoration. Their music was even more popular, the fan base was humongous, and life moved on. Although the rest of the world could never understand their relationship, their polygamistic, incestuous ways, the three of them were happy, and their four other siblings were happy for them and supportive as well, and to Simon, who found it hard to believe in something he couldn't see and analyze, found himself completely content with his girlfriends who were sisters, and knew that when it came to instinct and nature's way, some things weren't intended to be examined, but experienced.

 _The End_

 **Thanks to everyone who read and was patient with me as I wrote this story! I find that I can't just focus on one story and finish it before moving on, I like to juggle a bunch of story lines at once! I just write as the ideas come to me. However, I would like you guys to give me some feedback as far as my publish habits go. (Ya know, because none of you will actually review my story itself ;) ) Would you prefer if I made a chapter and then posted it right away, with time in between, or if I hoarded the story until all the chapters are finished and post them as a completed story all together? Let me know!**


End file.
